Today, mobile devices wishing to connect to a wireless network must have a specific set of parameters configured in the device in order to obtain service from that wireless network. This is due in part because most wireless networks are configured to only support one type of access technology—either client Mobile Internet Protocol (client MIP), simple Internet Protocol (simple IP), or proxy MIP.
It is expected that the IEEE 802.16 Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) standard will create a large number of IP enabled network devices. Some of these devices may not be configured to conform to any single authentication method. In order to facilitate connectivity to a large number of devices that may not conform to any single or specific authentication method, a method is needed for intelligently allowing devices access to a wireless network and controlling that access in order to maximize the service capabilities of the wireless network.